Always Watching
by AnGelOfDeAtH06
Summary: Tyler shows Reid just what it is to be taken care of. ReidTyler


Disclaimer: The characters do no belong to me. Sadly. If they did I would have them locked up for my pleasure.

Reid sat in the dorm room watching Tyler sleep.

'Maybe one day I can let him know exactly how much he means to me.'

Tyler stirred.

"Why aren't you asleep Reid?"

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I always know. I can always feel when your eyes are on me."

"Always," He gulped? 

Tyler sad up and Reid could see his bare chest. He always slept in just boxers when they were in the dorm room. Reid also knew that when he was alone he slept in nothing at all.

"Always, now why are you still up?"

"I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what? I'm awake now, why don't you sit over here so we can talk?"

"How come I have to go over there? Why can't you come over here?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"It's cold out there, but warm under my blankets. You're also sitting in a chair so it's easier for you to get up." He said in a smug, matter of fact way.

"Also if you come over here I'll share the covers."

Reid lost all coherent thought for the moment. The thought of being in bed with Tyler half-naked was just too much.

"Reid! Earth to Reid, are you still in there?"

He startled.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry."

He got up and went over to Tyler who was holding the covers aside so he could sit.

The bed was small so Reid was touching Tyler's skin.

"Geeze Reid, your skin is like ice. How long were you sitting out there?"

He thought about it.

"Probably since I came back from my shower."

"Reid, you're only in boxers. That's a good way to get a cold!"

His voice held concern.

Tyler scooted a little closer to offer body warmth to his cold friend.

Reid had to concentrate really hard so he wouldn't just jump Tyler right then and there.

He also developed a problem that Tyler was bound to notice.

They sat in silence for just a few more moments.

"So what has been bothering you Reid?

"I've been thinking about Caleb's Ascension. What are Ascensions are going to be like. I'm afraid of losing all of you. But most of all I've been thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"About the fact that you always seem to be looking out for me, whenever I'm in trouble you're always there when I need you."

"But you take care of me too! You're always there when I need you and you keep me safe!"

"Come on Baby Boy, you stood up for me to Caleb."

"Yea, I'm so glad Caleb has calmed down since his Ascension. Well, it's that and the regular sex he's getting."

"So him and Pogue are doing well, I always knew he had a crush on Pogue. Sara was just a diversion from the truth."

"Diversions are things we all use to hide from the truth." Reid said quietly.

Under the covers Tyler moved his hand to Reid's thigh.

Reid's breath hitched.

"I was hoping that would be your reaction."

He slipped his hand farther inside his thigh.

Reid was in too much shock and pleasure to do much of anything.

"I was hoping that everything before now was just a diversion for you. All of the girls you looked at, all the skirt flip games."

His hand slowly inched up Reid's thigh.

"You never even showed…" His breathed hitched and cut off his sentence because Tyler's hand had found its mark.

"I like you Reid. I actually love you with all my heart."

Reid touched the side of Tyler's face.

"I love you too Tyler"

He leaned across and gave him a chaste kiss.

During their declaration Tyler had moved his hand from Reid's cock.

Now his hand is caressing his thigh.

"Tyler are you positive this is what you want, because if we do this I'm never giving you up again?"

"If I didn't want this I wouldn't have started it."

"You always stick up for me; you always take care of me."

Tyler silenced him with a wicked kiss that left Reid breathless.

"No, you always take care of me. You protect me and are stronger than me. Right now just let me take care of you and your body."

"Gods, yes please!"

Reid was turned on just from Tyler's voice.

Tyler moved the covers so they were well out of the way. It was about to get very hot.

Tyler kissed Reid like he was trying to eat him.

Slowly he moved down until he could suck and nip at the pulse point.

His hands were everywhere, mapping out Reid's body, testing exactly where his most sensitive places were.

One spot in particular on his hip bone made him cry out in ecstasy.

"God Tyler, yes!" He was breathing heavily.

Reid tried to help Tyler's hand find his hard, aching cock.

"Nuh uh love, no touching. That's against the rules."

He leaned over and grabbed his tie.

He tied Reid's hands to the headboard.

"That's not fair baby boy!" He managed to get out between gasps.

Tyler's hard cock was pressing against Reid's the whole time he was tying him up.

Every time he shifted or moved, the harder he pressed against Reid.

"I already told you love; let me take care of you tonight."

He ground his cock harder into Reid's and whispered, "Just think, soon you'll get to do anything you want to my body, whenever you want to."

That made Reid's eyes glaze over.

That, and the fact, that his hand had resumed stroking the sensitive spot on his hip.

"Oh God, yes Ty! I can't wait!" He gasped out.

Tyler went back to mapping out Reid's body with his mouth.

He sucked, licked, and nibbled his way down Reid's chest leaving little red marks behind.

He got to his nipple and started rolling it around in his mouth.

Sucking and gently biting alternatively. Reid cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips trying to gain friction.

Tyler shifted his hips and pelvis away from Reid's body. Denying him contact, knowing he was close to cumming.

He showed the same affection to the other nipple before moving down his body.

Just as Reid thought he was going to get some relief, Tyler stopped and dipped his tongue into his naval.

He moved his tongue in and out and swirled it around the edges, simulating what his cock was going to be doing to Reid's virgin hole.

The symbolism was not lost on Reid.

"Tyler, Oh God, please hurry!'

He let out a string of pleases.

"Oh, yes beg for me."

Reid complied without having to be told twice.

Tyler slid down Reid's body making sure he could feel all of his fevered skin.

He looked up at Reid one last time.

"You're positive this is what you want?"

Reid glared down at him. Or, well, attempted actually to glare at him.

"Yes I'm sure! Please do it, I want it all. I want your mouth to touch me; I want your hands to touch me. Most of all I want your hot, thick cock inside of me!"

Tyler didn't waste any more time after that.

He grabbed the waste band of Reid's boxers and slowly released his cock from its confines.

"You are so gorgeous."

With that he gently licked the slit of his cock which was already dripping precum due to his teasing earlier. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before licking one slow line from the base back up to the tip.

He moved his head and in one smooth motion sucked as much of his cock into his mouth as he could.

Reid cried out above him.

Tyler paused with Reid's cock still in his mouth to look at the picture before him.

Reid, naked, covered in sweat, his skin feverish and glistening with his head thrown back in pleasure and hands tied above him.

After committing that picture to memory he resumed his task.

He sucked more and more of Reid's cock into his mouth until he had all of it in, Reid's cock hitting the back of his throat with every bob of his head.

He could feel the tell tale signs of Reid's orgasm approaching.

"Ty, Ty! I'm going to…ahh…I'm going to cum!" He said breathlessly.

He gave one last suck and allowed him to cum in his mouth.

He swallowed every drop of it and licked him clean. He slid up his body to give him a mind blowing kiss.

He untied Reid's hands.

"I want you on your hands and knees for this love."

Reid flipped over obediently, still too out of breath to speak.

He positioned a pillow for him self to lean against if he needed it.

Tyler spread his cheeks and leaned forward. He licked, kissed, and sucked the outer muscles, then straightened his tongue and thrust it into the waiting virgin hole.

Reid's arms collapsed and he fell onto the pillows with his ass still in the air.

He began to move his hips involuntarily until Tyler grabbed them and held them still.

He fucked the boy's hole with his tongue until he felt he was stretched as good as possible and Reid was fully hard again.

He was aware of exactly how hard he was and ached with the need to be inside of Reid. He allowed himself one quick stroke through his boxers.

He removed his tongue and Reid whimpered at the loss.

He put three fingers in Reid's mouth.

"Come on love, make them as wet as you can."

Reid sucked on the fingers, swirling his tongue around them making Ty moan in pleasure.

He removed his fingers from his mouth.

"Now spread your legs as wide as you can."

He separated the cheeks with one hand and gently slipped a finger in.

He paused a moment to let Reid adjust and then began finger fucking him. He added the other fingers and began to scissor and stretch him.

Soon Reid was pushing back against his hand.

"Oh, Ty, please…now. Just…just fuck me now!" He panted.

"As you command."

He quickly removed his boxers and flipped Reid onto his back.

"I want to watch you as I fuck you."

"God, yes please." Reid begged.

He grabbed the baby oil he kept in his nightstand and coated his cock with it.

"Stay relaxed for me." 

He lifted Reid's legs up onto his shoulders.

He rubbed his stomach, positioned himself and thrust in all the way to the balls before stopping to let him adjust.

Almost immediately Reid was pushing back against him to get him moving again.

He stayed where he was a little longer.

"Move…oh God…please move Ty!"

As he began to swiftly move in and out he whispered, "Seems like you enjoyed that extra burn when I entered."

Reid looked at him his face completely flushed and his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Oh God, yes, I did, please, move harder!"

"Your wish is my command my love." He smirked.

He pulled him up and had him straddle him letting him pick his own pace. This new angle made the penetration deeper and made him cry out as he rode Tyler.

The change in position made Reid scream with pleasure.

They were both quickly coming close to orgasm. He flipped them over again so Reid was on his back and pressed his knees to his chest. He began to pound into him as hard as he could.

Their breathing became shallow and harsher until Reid came, crying out, his muscles clenching around Tyler's cock milking his orgasm from him.

When they could breath again Tyler slipped from inside Reid.

Reid bucked his hips from the pleasure that extra burn gave him.

"Seems someone is a little sensitive still, you're going to hurt tomorrow."

"I'm counting on it."

Reid gathered Tyler into his arms.

"I'm counting on it Baby Boy."

Tyler drifted off to sleep content in Reid's arms.

Reid watched Tyler sleep for a little bit thinking about all that led up to where he was now.

Before drifting off to sleep he whispered, "I'll always be watching you Baby Boy."

Tyler smiled with his eyes closed, awake because he could feel the gaze of his lover.

"I'm counting on it my love." He responded before slipping off into a deep sleep.


End file.
